


Notifications

by MaikaMaika



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaikaMaika/pseuds/MaikaMaika
Summary: A series of text conversations and shenanigans between bored high school students.(Might add some actual plot to this later because I have some ideas... also the word count doesn't show because it's all images)





	Notifications

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often I'll update this but I love to write stupid stuff with these characters.
> 
> I have some ideas for plot but we'll see where that goes....

**Author's Note:**

> And then they crawled out of his window and ate Taco Bell with Lan Fan and Paninya until 4 am.


End file.
